


Just Friends, Promise

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Oooh,I feel guilty asking but can you write some more smut, maybe gabriel is jealous of you and dean so you do it in the impala to wind him up?Warnings: Bit of Possessiveness, Smut, Mild Language





	1. Chapter 1

“I think this is it.” You passed the book over to Dean, who sat across from you in the brother’s motel room. “Fits all the description.” His green eyes casted over the words and then he nodded in agreement. “So, prepare tonight and then gank the sucker tomorrow?”  
“Like the way you think.” Dean gave you a smile. “Beer?”  
“Sure.”  
You wrote down some notes as Dean got up to go to the mini fridge. “Where’s Sammy at? Shouldn’t he be back by now with food?”  
“Oh, you know how he is. Gotta make sure his salad is ordered all right.” You laughed, accepting the beer from Dean as he sat back down. “What about Gabriel? Aren’t you two dating?”  
“Doesn’t mean he needs to be with me twenty-four seven. Probably busy. He’s an archangel after all.”  
“Archangel who killed me a hundred times in one Tuesday.” Dean grumbled, taking a long sip of his beer.   
“Oh boo hoo.” You laughed and Dean kicked you under the table. “Hey!” You two started hitting and kicking at one another like children. Dean then snatched away your beer and gulped it all down. You moved around the table and put him in an armlock and ruffled up his hair.   
“What the hell is going on?” You both stopped and noticed Gabriel had appeared. By the looks of it, he wasn’t all that happy to see you with your arms around Dean.  
“Dean just started something he couldn’t handle.” You snickered, sitting back down across from Dean.  
“Oh, please princess. I could take you any day.”  
“Really?” You raised an eyebrow, then turned to your boyfriend who was still standing in the room. “How are things?”  
“Fine.” Gabriel said sternly, looking over at Dean. “How’s the hunt going?”  
“Great. (Y/N) found out how to gank the dude.” You smiled at Dean’s praise.  
“Easy stuff. Just gotta read you know. Of course that must be a hard concept for you, Dean.” You laughed and Dean looked like he was going to argue something, but with a look from Gabriel he shut his mouth.   
Thankfully, Sam entered the motel room before any more tension grew. He took a seat next to his brother and set the bags in the center of the table. You and Dean fought over the fries, while Sam silently ate his salad. Gabriel took a place next to you and you felt his arm wrap around your waist.  
“Did you guys actually work while I was gone or was (Y/N) too busy with Gabriel?” Sam asked, looking between the three of you.  
“I had to do it all.” Dean smirked.  
You threw some french fries at him, which he then proceeded to try and catch them in his mouth. “You’re brother is such a liar. Don’t worry Sammy I found what we needed.”  
“Good.” Sam grunted in satisfaction.  
Suddenly you felt hot breath on your neck as Gabriel leaned into you. His grip around your waist had gotten tighter, making you slightly uncomfortable. “Gabe?” You whispered, faces inches apart. “You alright?”  
“See what I tell you? They can’t keep their hands off of one another.” Dean complained, drawing your attention away from the archangel. “Don’t you have your own room?”  
“Oh shut up, Dean. You do realize the porn that you love to watch all the time is owned by Gabriel, right?” Sam burst out laughing at that, while Dean’s face turned red with embarrassment. You turned back to Gabriel, but found he wasn’t smiling.   
Without an explanation Gabriel stormed out of the motel room, leaving you confused. Sam gives you a pity look, while Dean looks at the door and then back at you.  
“Guess he couldn’t wait any longer.” Dean chuckled to himself, but Sam punched him on the arm.  
“I’m just gonna see what’s wrong.” You say, leaving your scraps of food on the table. It was rather warm outside with the moon almost full in the sky. “Gabe? Gabriel?” You look around and then find him leaning against a tree at the edge of the parking lot.  
He didn’t acknowledge you as you jogged up to him, looking into his whiskey eyes. You wrapped your arms around him, smelling his sweet scent. “Didn’t think you’d bother with me.” He mumbled into the crook of your neck.  
You pulled back, looking at him and his sour expression. “And why’s that? Gabriel, what’s wrong? You’ve been acting strange since you came to the motel.”  
“Well I didn’t come to see you flirt with another guy. And that guy being Dean Winchester.” He snapped, then ran his fingers through his golden brown hair.   
“We weren’t flirting….that’s just how we are. Dean’s my friend and we have fun together.” Gabriel rolled his eyes, but you continued pressing your body against his. “But you are my boyfriend. I’m sorry if you thought I was flirting with Dean. You’re my boyfriend, not him. Although it’s cute to see you jealous.” You giggled, wrapping your arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek.  
“Me? Jealous? Honey, have you seen me?”   
“I have.” You wiggled your eyebrows. “In many compromising positions too. That’s why I know you shouldn’t worry about me and Dean. You should be worried about what I want to do to you.” You began kissing along his jawline, but he still was tensen under your touches. “Come on Gabe. Lighten up.” Your hands went down to the hem of his shirt and started to pull it up, but he held your wrists. “What do I have to do to prove to you that I’m only in love with you?”   
“What about the impala? Dean’s precious baby?” Gabriel smirked.   
Your eyes went wide at his idea. “Oh my god. Dean would be so mad. He’d totally hate me. Probably not talk to me ever again.”  
“That doesn’t sound horrible.” He gave you the puppy dog look.  
“Just try to be quiet.”  
“I will, but I promise you won’t be able to.” Gabriel squeezed your ass then lifted you up. You wrapped your legs around him as he began walking towards the sleek black car near the motel room.   
You heard a click and then the door opened. Gabriel tossed you into the back seat with him hovering overhead. With a snap, both of your clothes were gone and the door shut behind the archangel.   
“Mine.” Gabriel started nibbling at your earlobe as his hands explored your inner thighs before moving up to cup your breasts. He rubbed your nipples with his thumbs as he left sloppy kisses down your neck. You arched into his touches, moaning out in pleasure as he grinded against your core.   
“Yes Gabriel, all yours.”  
One of your hands reached down and started stroking his length, smearing his pre-cum around his member, lubing him up. As you went faster, Gabriel bit down on your shoulder, muffling a groan. Your other hand went to his golden locks and pulled at spots that you knew would drive him crazy.   
One of his hands left your breast and slipped between your folds, teasing your entrance. Your legs wrapped around his back, trying to get some friction. “Gabriel, I need you.”  
“Me and only me.” You felt himself plunge two fingers into you and started pumping fast. His mouth was on your neck and started sucking, creating marks that would last for days to come, letting everyone see who you belonged to. “My human. My lover.”  
“Yes, Gabriel.” You cried out as he hit your g-spot then added his thumb to pinch your clit. “Oh, fuck Gabe. More.”   
At your sounds, he removed his fingers, making you whine out, but was quickly made up as he pushed his full length into you. He didn’t wait long until he started thrusting. The impala was filled with pleasurable sounds and the windows were fogged up as Gabriel kept going at it.   
You clawed at his back and pressed your legs against him, allowing him to go deeper into you than you thought possible. “Oh, Gabriel. My angel.”  
“That’s right. Mine. All mine.” Gabriel captured one of your breasts in his mouth, tugging and sucking at your nipple as your skin slapped against one another. You weren’t sure how long you could last as all your sensitive spots were being pushed to the limits.  
“Gabe, I’m so close. I’m gonna-” You didn’t get to finish as your orgasm took over your body. Gabriel groaned as your walls clenched down on him. He kept thrusting until he came hard, unraveling inside of you.   
Totally spent, you both laid there with Gabriel still on top of you in the impala. He stroked your hair lovingly, giving you soft sweet kisses on your face as your heart slowed down. You looked past those whiskey eyes to the car roof above you and started giggling.  
“Oh my god. Dean is going to kill us.” You covered your mouth to muffle the sounds.  
“Don’t worry. He ain’t that hard to kill.” Gabriel chuckled and that made you giggle more.   
A cool breeze stopped your laughter as you both looked to the driver’s door with Dean’s face highlighted in the frame. “You son of a bitch!”   
“Oh shit.” You squealed.  
“You fucking did not!”   
“Time to go.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and you were both cleaned up and fully clothed. By the time Dean opened the back door the two of you were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Your blog is the reason I live and also the reason I take cold showers at 2 in the morning.. still wouldn't trade it for anything though! Anyways, can I request a part 2 to the 'Just friends, promise' fanfic with the reader and Gabriel having to face Dean afterwards, and they end up back at the bunker, and it ends in smut, please? Thank-you, gorgeous c:  
> Warnings: Fluff, Smut, Mild Language

A pounding at your motel door woke you up in the morning after the impala incident. You pretty much knew right away who it was, but it didn’t make it any easier. Slowly opening the door you found Dean with his green eyes throwing daggers your way.  
“Hey.” You squeaked out, opening the door a little wider.   
“Where’s Gabriel?” Dean pushed his way in, but you didn’t bother trying to stop him. He scanned the room, but you hadn’t seen the archangel since last night.  
“Sorry, he left after...well….soon after….”  
“Yeah. Yeah. Don’t need to go into detail.”   
“I’m sorry, Dean.”   
“Oh no. You and him….my poor baby….that son of a bitch.” He growled and then looked up at the ceiling. “Come on out you bastard!”  
“Dean, Gabriel cleaned up….the mess.” You sat on the edge of your bed as you watched Dean pace.  
“That isn’t the point, (Y/N)!” He snapped.  
“Oh, like you haven’t done it yourself.” Gabriel appeared next to you on your bed with an arm hanging loosely around your shoulders. “Plus, your mom and dad seemed to like it as well.”  
Dean shot him a disgusted face before turning into rage. “You listen here you son of a bitch, you don’t go having sex in other people’s cars!”  
“We’re sorry, Dean.” You glanced over at Gabriel.  
“I’m not.” Gabriel chimed in.  
“Gabriel!”  
“What?” He looked over at you then up at Dean with a hard expression. “Think of it as payback for flirting with my girlfriend.”  
“Gabe!”  
“Flirting?”   
“Oh, come on you two!” Gabriel stood up, facing the both of you. “You’re practically the same person. You enjoy the same foods, music, and jokes. You work together all the time. It’s no wonder, really.”  
You got up. “Gabe, I thought we talked about this. I’m your girlfriend, not his.”  
“I know. But, I want to make sure he knows it as well.” You both looked over at Dean who had his hands, confused at how the tables had turned.  
“Look dude, she’s all yours. (Y/N)’s like a sister to me, nothing more.”  
“See? Nothing to worry about.” You smiled, hugging the side of the archangel. “Now will you say sorry or something?”  
“I cleaned up afterwards, didn’t I?” You pouted at him and he sighed. “Fine. Dean-o, I’m sorry I made (Y/N) cum all over the backseat of the impala.”  
Dean refused to look at you after what Gabriel had said, which was probably good since your face was bright red. “Just don’t do it again. Alright?”  
“Sure, Dean-o.”  
“Be ready by seven tonight. Gotta still gank that sucker.”  
“See you then.” You smiled, watching Dean leave your room in a hurry, muttering to himself. 

The hunt went well and rather easy with Gabriel by your side. Rather than spending another night at the motel, Gabriel flew you back to the bunker so you could sleep in your comfortable bed. Of course, the archangel had other ideas as he started kissing you as soon as you got back to the bunker.   
He sucked at your neck, then licked over them as his body pressed you against the wall. You felt his hardness grind into you, making you moan out. With effort you managed to get him out of his jacket and shirt, leaving his top bare. You started to unbuckle his belt, kissing down his chest to his naval. His fingers fisted your hair, tugging at your roots, making your head tilt back a bit.  
After tossing his belt with his other clothes you pulled the zipper down with your teeth, hearing him grunt from above, watching your every movement.   
He helped you push his pants and boxers down, letting his full length spring out. Looking up, you found his whiskey eyes darkened, filled with lust, making your panties wet. You kissed the tip of his cock, before putting your mouth around it, sucking lightly at first. Then as you got used to the feeling you brought more of him into your mouth using your hands to cup his balls.   
As you started moving your mouth along his length back and forth, you kept eye contact with him, loving how his expression changed at certain things you did. Your hands started kneading his balls and then traced along his inner thighs before going back.   
“Oh, fuck. Baby. (Y/N). That mouth of yours….”  
Gabriel’s breathing became desperate as you picked up the pace. His fingers pulled at your hair some more, getting some moans from you and the vibrations went straight to him member.   
You pulled back and his length left your mouth, making a pop sound. “I want you inside of me.” You purred and then kissed his tip once more.  
“Oh, cupcake.” He groaned and then scooped you up, bringing you down on your bed. Running out of patience, he snapped away your clothing.   
“You’re mine.” You flipped him over, so you straddled him. You kissed down his chest, grinding into him as you went. Not feeling enough, you brought one of your hands down to your clit and rubbed it, twerking it as pleasure was sent to you core.   
Gabriel’s hands went to your hips, holding you tight that would probably leave marks. He watched your expression as you pleasured yourself in front of him, loving the smile that was on your face.   
Slowly you pushed two fingers inside of yourself, making sure you were ready to handle his large member. Satisfied you pulled your fingers out and then smeared your juices on Gabriel’s lips. He quickly licked it off and then sucked off the remaining juices off your fingers.  
After your fingers were clean, you lined yourself up and sank down, eliciting moans from both of you. Gabriel helped you move with his hands on your hips as you rose and sank back down, picking up a fast pace. You kept one hand at your clit, increasing the pleasure as you rode him.   
You knew he enjoyed the view, watching your breasts bounce as you kept up a steady strong pace. You felt his whiskey eyes soak up every inch of your body.  
You started to feel him twitch inside, knowing he was close to releasing. “Come my archangel. Don’t hold back.”   
He didn’t hold back as you felt his warm seed covered your walls that soon clenched down around his cock. Shared moans filled the room as you both rode out your waves of bliss. After, you slumped down on his chest, kissing his jaw line.   
“Mine.” You murmured between kisses, running your hands up and down his strong arms, feeling his muscles. You felt his heart beat as your chests were pressed against one another, with your sweat mingling into one.   
In a shift motion, Gabriel turned, so you were both on your sides, facing one another. He brushed a stray piece of hair out of your face before kissing your lips softly.   
You looked him square in the eye as you spoke. “There’s no reason to be jealous of Dean and our friendship. Got it?”   
“Got it.” He kissed your temple, pulling you closer to him. “I love (Y/N).”  
“I love you too, Gabe.”


End file.
